1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submersible non-watertight vehicle, and more particularly, to a miniature submersible vehicle suitable for one-or multiple-man underwater operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature submersible non-watertight vehicles are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,551, 1971, Deslierres; 3,257,982, 1966, Meldrum; 3,204,596, 1965, Fallon; and 3,051,114, 1962, Bajulaz. The Deslierres, Meldrum, and Fallon patents all show miniature submersible vehicles having flooded cockpits, wherein the divers or passengers must wear personal breathing equipment in order to ride in the vehicle. In the Fallon vehicle, the passenger may breathe from compressed air tanks provided in the vehicle. However, all of these vehicles can be classed as flooded passenger compartment vehicles. The Bajulaz vehicle includes a watertight compartment for the passengers, including a chimney for supplying fresh air, and is thus limited as to the depth the vehicle can dive.
There is a need for a submersible vehicle which is non-watertight and thus allows divers to have unimpeded access thereto but which has an air filled cockpit allowing the divers to dispense with cumbersome personal breathing equipment.